A virtual private cloud is a pool of computing resources within a public cloud that can be allocated to a cloud user and isolated from other users of the public cloud. When a user desires to test one or more virtual network components that operate within a VPC, one possibility for running the test is to instantiate a test agent within the same VPC as the component being tested (referred to herein as the device under test or (DUT)). However, one problem with deploying a test agent within the same VPC as the component being tested is that VPC resources consumed by the test agent are not available to the device under test. As a result, the presence of the test agent in the same VPC as the DUT can affect results of the test.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method for testing virtual network components deployed in VPCs.